Love holds no bounds
by Whitesaber
Summary: AU To overcome evil,they have to learn to trust each other. Will the prophecy come true? Hermione/Fleur and Harry/Gabrielle a small word of warning, this story does contain a rape. its not graphic though
1. Chapter 1

**Love holds no bounds**

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Hermione/Fleur, Harry/Gabrielle  
Rating: NC-17 or M  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of these char... i am but a poor woman who just like to play and twist things around :)  
Note: This deals with rape and the after math of it. Its not to grapic BUT its just a small warning to let you know. If you are uncomfortable with that then please do not read. Also I want to give a major thanks to my beta readers! They can put up with all my nasty little mistakes. (Laughs) When I got it back it looked like a rainbow! I so should have paid more attention in English class! Well anyway.. here you go.. I hope yous all enjoy it:) Also for all the French speaking people out there. I used Babel fish for the French in the story and didn't realize til much later that the translation are a little off. Sorry about that

Chapter one

They walked through the woods laughing, it was Saturday, and so they had decided to enjoy themselves. Hermione giggled as Harry tried to jump and grab a tree limb, and fell flat on his ass.

"OI! That must've hurt mate!" Ron laughed at his friend, who was now rubbing his butt.

" Yea Yea… Go ahead and make fun of me."

They all started laughing, but Hermione stopped suddenly. She had heard something, something that didn't belong in the woods. Trying to pinpoint what it was, she tuned out her friends for a moment. Once again she heard the sound, but the boys were making too much noise

"Guys! Be quiet!" commanded Hermione.

Ron was about to ask what was going on, when Harry covered his mouth. Harry watched Hermione as she closed her eyes, letting her hearing take over. One of the nice after effects of being turned into a cat was that she had kept the keen hearing from it; that among a few other things that only Harry knew about. She heard it again; muffled screams. She broke into a run towards the sound. Harry grabbed Ron, pulling the redheaded boy with him as he chased after her, trusting Hermione's instincts. She stopped to listen again, feeling Harry and Ron behind her. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder...

"What do you hear?" Harry whispered softly.

"A girl...she's young...something is really wrong...she's screaming... I can't..."

That's when she picked up the scent...blood! She ran again, following both her nose and ears. Suddenly she could see a clearing and a girl fighting someone. She stopped and looked around to assess the situation. What she found made her blood boil! She heard Harry grind his teeth, and Ron gasp.

In front of them was Draco Malfoy raping Gabrielle Delacour. Hermione just reacted. She ran into the clearing, pulled Malfoy off of the girl, and tossed him against the tree as if he weighed nothing more then a piece of paper. Ron already had his wand out, and cast a stunning spell on the boy, while Harry walked towards Gabrielle. She quickly scooted away, frightened. She barely had any clothes left, and what she did have didn't cover her body at all. Her light blue uniform was drenched in blood, bruises covered her face and arms; there was even blood in the girls hair. Harry could see more blood flowing from between her legs. He knelt down and whispered to her.

"I Promise. I won't hurt you."

She didn't believe him and continued trying to get away from him. He sighed... after everything she had been through he wasn't surprised, he turned to see Hermione taking her cloak off and walking towards the girl slowly. She looked over at him and nodded towards Draco. He understood and went to help Ron with hauling that bastard back to the castle. It was one of the few times when he so wanted to use an unforgivable curse on the white-haired boy.

Hermione walked towards Gabrielle, she looked like a deer ready to bolt, for which Hermione couldn't blame her. Speaking in very hushed tones, she tried to calm the girl down.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to help." She crept a little closer and showed her the cloak. "Let me wrap this around you," Hermione asked gently.

Then she heard Harry whisper to her...

"We are going to go ahead of you and take him back. Maybe she will calm down a little once she notices we are gone." She looked over to see Malfoy struggling with his bind, trying to yell, but apparently Ron had placed a silencing charm on him. She just nodded. She had a feeling that the boys were making Gabrielle very nervous. She watched as they disappeared into the woods, then tried again to soothe her.

Gabrielle wanted to run, but she just couldn't, everything hurt and she was so scared. She just wanted to be with her sister, Fleur always made things better. She saw the other boys fighting with the boy who had raped her; she turned her head and threw up. Everything was too much...she felt her hair being pulled back gently and a hand rubbing her back; then felt the ground leave her and a warm blanket-like thing wrap around her. She began to struggle again, but suddenly she heard a small purring sound

" Shh ... it's okay… I promise you that I won't hurt you... relax... I'm going to take you back to the castle, okay?"

For some reason Hermione had started purring, she didn't understand why but she had. Once Gabrielle heard it, the young Beauxbatons girl relaxed, and then promptly passed out in her arms. As she walked she began to think that maybe it wasn't the best thing for them to be seen, but there was no way for them to make it past everyone; well except… She called out for Harry, waited a few seconds and was calling again when he suddenly appeared a little way in front of her.

"She passed out?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah," she whispered, "Look, we are going to need your invisibility cloak. I don't think anyone should see her like this, plus, a lot of people may make her even more scared."

He stood for a moment, thinking." I'll have Ginny get it, and I'll tell her what has happened. Also, I'll have her get Fleur. Stay at the edge of the woods until they get here," he whispered to her, afraid that Gabrielle might wake up.

"No," amended Hermione, "tell Ginny to tell Dumbledore, and only him. He can tell Fleur to meet us in the Hospital wing. Gabrielle is going to go through holy hell, and she doesn't need the whole damn school giving her unwanted attention," she whispered back. She felt the young witch begin to move, and she purred a little louder. She felt the girl relax again, Harry smiled sadly

" Told you that would come in handy."

Hermione just glared at him, and then softened it. He was putting up a good front, but she knew that inside he was slowly falling apart.

"I'm going...I'm going. Just make sure you stop..." began Harry.

Gabrielle let out a scream and began thrashing about. Hermione held her closer, whispering softly, "I've got you...No one is going to hurt you...Its okay"

Hermione watched Harry walk away as quickly as possible. She turned her attention back on the little girl.

" Shhh ... Its alright...its alright...you're safe now..."

Gabrielle stopped thrashing, but her tears continued to flow down her alabaster cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and held on to her for dear life. Hermione just tightened her hold, and let a few tears of her own fall. This hit too close to home.

* * *

Harry walked away as quietly as possible. His heart was breaking. He had formed a crush on the young girl. He didn't mean to, but it happened. Her laugh, her smile, and her eyes...he so didn't mean to fall for the girl, he really didn't. Now he was afraid he would never hear her laugh again, or see the smile that lit up his entire day. Hermione knew of his crush way before he did, and he was glad she had allowed him to realize it for himself. He stopped for a moment to compose himself. He was getting angry, to the point where it was scaring him. He saw everything again as he closed his eyes; Draco was going to pay dearly for what he had done.

Coming upon the spot where he had left Ron, he heard his best friend yelling. As he got close he saw Ron punch Draco square in the face. Even though part of him was telling him to let Ron have at it, he knew that it would only cause more problems in the long run.

"Ron! STOP!"

Ron had his fist ready for another hit; he couldn't look at Harry. All he could see was what this bastard had done to the little girl. A little girl who could have been his sister, he was beyond upset... he was furious.

"He didn't stop when she asked him!"

"I know, but we are not him," Harry said in a tone that seemed so wise for his age. It was soft yet demanding. Ron finally looked at Harry, stared into the Boy Who Lived, and what he saw cut him to the core. The pain, anger and heartache were there to see for those who knew how to look. Ron lowered his arm.

"You're a lucky man Malfoy," Ron hissed out. "I should kill you for what you did to her." He let Draco fall to the ground.

Harry lifted his wand and cast levitation spell to carry Malfoy the rest of the way.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ron asked softly.

"Only time will tell..." Harry sighed.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Harry didn't answer; he couldn't let his voice betray him. He had a friend in the muggle world that went through a brutal rape, just as Gabrielle had, but she didn't make it. Gabrielle had, and he swore on everything that was holy that he was going to make sure she had all the help she needed.

* * *

They walked until they were almost upon the school. Ginny was walking towards them, but she hadn't seen them yet. Ducking behind the large oak, Harry spoke. "Go get Ginny. Remember, not a word."

Ron nodded, took a step, and then turned back towards Harry. "What about Fleur?"

"Don't, we'll let Dumbledore tell her."

Ron understood and took off.

Harry stared at Draco, who was giving him a nasty look. Harry shook his head.

"Tell me Malfoy... why? Why would you do that to her?"

The silencing charm was still in place, but he knew that he would never get an answer in any case. Hearing a twig break Harry looked up to see Ron followed by Ginny. Ron had told Ginny a little of what had happened, so when she saw Draco she punched him.

"Ginny, don't. I know you want to, and I do too, but he isn't worth it. Right now we need to get Gabrielle to the Hospital wing without anyone noticing. I want you to go in my room and..."

"Harry, I'm not allowed on the boys side of the tower."

"DAMN! Ron..." began Harry.

But Ron was already in the castle, running up the stairs as fast as he could to their dorm.

Ginny spoke, " I'll go tell Dumbledore..." She bit her lip, and then she stopped, thinking that Fleur should know. What about Fleur? She has been looking all over the castle for Gabrielle. She should know."

Harry's voice was so soft that she almost didn't hear him, "No, we are going to let Dumbledore tell her."

"Are you sure that's..."

Harry shot a look at Ginny.

"What would you do if this had happened to one of your brothers? Or if..." He closed his eyes, replaying the whole scene again...when he spoke again his voice cracked. "Or Hermione, or you? What do you think they would do?"

Ginny was silent after that. She knew what she would do. She would kill the bastards who did it. She gave Draco a look, and if looks could kill, he would be nothing but ashes.

Draco had decided that he had had enough. Enough of not getting what he wanted. He wanted Fleur, but she only blew him off. So he figured a little pay back was in order for her embarrassing him in front of the school. Besides if you can't have one sister, always go for the other. Not only that, but he had a feeling that Harry had a crush on the girl, and what better way to get back at his enemy then going after the one they loved the most. Lucky for him, the girl was not that strong, so knocking her out was easy. He was smiling as he remembered her screams. He didn't notice that Ginny was watching him. She had seen him smiling. She got angry and punched him with such strength that he was knocked out. She shook her hand.

"That one hurt."

They laughed grimly

" Harry, where is Hermione?" asked Ginny.

He pointed to the edge of the woods. "Go straight through till you hit the creek. She's there waiting for you to bring her the cloak." Ginny looked up at the woods as if trying to see where the woman was.

* * *

Time seemed to stretch; waiting for Ronald was killing both of them. Finally after a good ten minutes he showed up and handed the cloak to Ginny. She took off for the woods without saying another word. Ron bent over, trying to catch his breath. Hands on his knees, he looked up at Harry.

" I… told Dumbledore... he is... on...his... way."

After a few minutes the boys heard rustling of leaves. They looked over to see Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall rapidly approaching them. Three were beyond upset, but one was livid.

Madame Maxime had taken two-steps towards Draco when they saw Dumbledore place a calming hand on the half giant. She turned and looked down at him, her fists clinching.

" It's not your way" he whispered so that only she heard him. She took two steps back, and stared over at the lake, hoping to take the calmness of it into her. She heard Dumbledore's voice. There was a hard edge to it, one you could cut a diamond with.

"Severus, would you please take Mr. Malfoy to my office. Do _not_ unbind him."

Severus nodded his head. Then spoke to the boy "How could you do something so..." Snape just closed his eyes and shook his head, in disappointment, "evil, Draco?"

He didn't want to hear the boy's answer, so he never removed the silencing charm. Taking his wand he lifted the boy up and floated him back to the castle. As the two Slytherins left, McGonagall asked, "Harry, Where is Gabrielle?"

Harry took a deep breath and pointed to the woods. "Hermione has her. I told Ginny to get my cloak so as to not attract attention from others. She should be..."

Suddenly Ginny was running towards them. Grabbing on to Harry to stop herself, she panted out, "Hermione is walking… her back now, but..." She bit her lip to keep from crying. What she had seen had torn her heart out.

"She is in really bad shape. I hope...I..." She couldn't take it and let her tears fall. Madame Maxime wiped the girl's tears away.

"We shall go to zee Hospital wing, oui?" She held out her hand, and Ginny took it, then the half-Giant turned to Ron. "Come Ronald, I zink it would be best if we all wait for 'er zere." All he could do was to nod numbly. It still tore at him seeing what Draco had done. They walked in silence until Ron stopped, and pulled his sister into a deep hug.

His voice betrayed him for a moment, " I don't... know what I would have done if... (his voice cracked) if that was you."

Ginny held on to him tightly.

Madame Maxime smiled hearing Ronald, and then she thought of Fleur and it broke her heart. Fleur was so very close to her sister.

* * *

Harry watched them walk away and smiled as he saw Ron. He was glad that his friends would be okay with the tall woman, but what of Fleur? How was she going to react? What of Gabrielle? So many things were running through his mind, he reached up and rubbed his temples.

"Why?" he said softly " Why her? She's thirteen." His voice was getting louder and angrier the more he thought of it.

"FUCKING** THIRTEEN**!" He hit the tree hard and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"_That shouldn__'t have happened to her!"_ He feel to his knees...whispering to anyone who would listen.

"Not her..."

McGonagall had been waiting for this. She knew Harry, and had been his confidant on more the one occasion. She also knew how he felt about the girl. She wrapped her arms around him, and Apparated them to Madam Pomfrey's office.

Dumbledore stood there watching the turn of events. He couldn't believe what had just happened as well. He knew that Malfoy was trouble, but he never thought he would sink this far; of course the news of Harry and his love for Gabrielle was nothing new. He had seen that one for a while. Harry was going to have a hell of a time helping the young girl, but Dumbledore knew that it would only be a matter of time and healing. They would have to heal together for they both were going to be in for a very hard life. Together they would be able to have it a little easier.

Now if only the other two would get together then the prophecy would be complete.

* * *

(Back in the woods before Ginny arrives with the cloak)

Hermione gently placed Gabrielle on the ground, speaking softly to her. "I'm going to cast a spell for some water and cloth to try and help clean up some of your wounds, okay?"

Taking her wand out she saw the young girl flinch, and begin to back away.

Hmmm maybe that's not a good idea.

Making sure that Gabrielle was watching she slowly put her wand back in her pocket. She needed to get the girl clean without spooking her, and then it hit her, the waterfall nearby. Showing her that she didn't have anything in her hands, she carefully walked over to Gabrielle. Gabrielle immediately started crying, screaming and trying to get away. The girl stood, and then fell. Hermione didn't understand why she was so scared of her suddenly until she heard Ginny gasp. Turning quickly she saw that Ginny was standing a few feet away from them.

"GINNY!" She whispered as loudly as she could without alarming Gabrielle any more then she already was. Hermione held out her hand telling the redhead not to come any closer.

Ginny could not believe what she saw; both of them were covered in blood.

"Jesus, Hermione!"

At the shout the Ginny let loose, Gabrielle mustered all the energy she had and began running towards the river. She couldn't deal with what had happened. Every time she would close her eyes she saw the boy over her, hitting, biting, and pushing into her. The tears fell as she ran.

"SHIT! GINNY!"

Hermione grabbed the cloak and took off running after the young witch, with Ginny close behind.

"FUCK, Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

They both saw the girl fall again,

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arms to stop her.

"Just stay here till I call you okay?"

Ginny nodded, watching Hermione move closer to the girl.

"Gabrielle?" She said softly, reaching out slowly to the witch.

Gabrielle had fallen half in the river, now she was not only covered in blood, she was also covered in mud.

Hermione decided to try something a little different, and speaking in French she called to her again.

"_Gabrielle ? Je ne vais pas vous blesser qu'et ni l'un ni l'autre n'est Ginny." (__**Gabrielle? I'm not going to hurt you and neither is Ginny.)**_ At hearing her Native language, she looked up at Hermione. She watched as Hermione then held out her hand.

Ginny waited with baited breath… hoping that Gabrielle would take it. It looked as if Gabrielle was trying to figure out whether to take it or not, Hermione saw this and pulled out her trump card. The one thing that seemed to always relax the girl, and although she hoped that Ginny wouldn't say anything, Hermione began to purr.

That got Gabrielle's attention; the light noise that Hermione was making was so calming for her. She decided to take Hermione's hand. The older girl pulled her up, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Pointing towards Ginny she whispered in French," _C'est Ginny, elle ne vous blessera pas... Je vous promets ceci, mais elle a quelque chose que nous devons employer pour vous obtenir de nouveau au château"__** (This is Ginny, She won't hurt you… I promise you this, but she has something we need to use to get you back to the castle**__) _

Gabrielle stiffened.

" _Je promets, Gabrielle que personne ne va vous blesser. Ils ne vous verront pas même. Volonté vous laissez Ginny venir plus étroitement ainsi elle peut vous montrer ce que nous avons?_"(_**I promise, Gabrielle, no one is going to hurt you. They won't even see you. Will you let Ginny come closer so she can show you what we have?**__**)**_

Gabrielle was so torn. She trusted Hermione, but after everything that had happened she wasn't too thrilled about letting anyone getting closer. That's when Ginny spoke up.

"I give you my word that I won't hurt you." Bending down she picked up the cloak that Hermione dropped. She showed it to the girl. "This will hide you till we can get you to the hospital wing." She looked at Hermione, "should I show her?"

"Yes."

Taking the cloak, she put it over her. She heard a gasp, and Hermione cooing softly in French. "S_on bien. C'est un manteau d'invisibilité. Personne ne peuvent vous voir quand vous l'avez dessus. Tellement personne ne va nous voir pendant que nous marchons au château."__(__**It's all right. It's an invisibility cloak. No one can see you when you have it on. So no one is going to see us as we walk to the castle**__.__)_

Hermione then spoke a little louder "Alright Gin, take it off. "

Ginny quickly took the cloak off, standing a little closer to the two girls then before. She saw Gabrielle begin to tremble, as she had gotten closer. Ginny cursed herself for coming too close.

"Sorry," she whispered, and then handed the cloak to Hermione. "I'm going to head back," she took a few steps back to give the young girl some breathing room, "to let them know you're coming."

She turned quickly and ran back to Harry and the others. She had kept her tears in check in front of the girl but as she ran she let a few fall. She couldn't believe the shape Gabrielle was in. It made her angrier the more she thought about it. Bruises everywhere, her hair matted, the blood, but worst of all was the fear the girl had in her eyes.

Hermione watched Ginny take off, and then looked down at Gabrielle.

"_Avez-vous voulu aller sous la chute d'eau ?" __**(Did you want to go under the waterfall?)**_

Gabrielle just gave her a look that basically said, "HUH"?

"_P__our essayer et enlever ? Je peux vous orthographier un certain savon et un changement des vêtements__." __**(To try and wash off a little? I can spell you some soap and a change of clothes.)**_

Even though both girls knew of cleaning spells, Hermione knew that nothing beat soap and water after something like this. She could see the girl wondering if she should… finally for the first time since the incident she spoke

"Svp ne partez pas." **(Please don't leave.)**

"_Je pas"__** (I won't)**_

Walking into the river first she held out her hand again, and as Gabrielle took it she lead the French witch to the waterfall. Once they finally got there, she reached for her wand; she saw the fear in the girl's eyes.

"I'm going to cast a spell to give us some privacy, plus a few things for you to change into, and the soap."

The girl nodded and began taking what little clothing she had left off. Hermione turned her body, letting the young witch undress in private. Casting the spells and a charm to keep the towels and clothes dry, she asked, "May I turn around?"

Gabrielle felt very vulnerable, and she didn't want anyone to see her, but Hermione had been so gentle with her.

"Oui," was said in a very soft voice. It broke Hermione's heart hearing it. Turning around she held in the gasp that was threatening to come out. Never had she seen so many cuts and bruises, but what she noticed most was that there was a strange smell. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what it was.

"Gabrielle, tell me. Did Draco use a knife on you?"

The girl visibly began shaking and nodded her head. He had used a knife, but not just to cut her. She began to cry again as she felt arms wrap around her. Hermione had an idea where else he had used that knife. Her anger was getting the better of her, for a low growl was forming in her chest. Shaking her head to clear it, she lifted the girls face to look at her.

"Lets get you cleaned up and then to the wing. "

With that she quickly helped the girl bathe, and get dressed. Picking up the tattered clothes she spelled them into a bag. She knew that they were going to need them to try and find an antidote to the poison that Draco used on her.

Now on the river's bank, she looked over at Gabrielle; the girl could barely stand. Grabbing the cloak, she picked up Gabrielle gently, and placing the cloak over both of them she began to walk back to the castle. Gabrielle passed out for the second time, but from the poison her blood stream.

Holding her close, Hermione was thankful now for some of the feline traits. If she didn't have them she would have never heard Gabrielle or been able to carry her back to the castle. She was lost in thought when she realized she had hit the edge of the woods. Looking, she saw Dumbledore standing next to a tree. Several students were talking to him.

Damn

Moving as quietly as possible, she walked closer to the headmaster, hoping that none of the other students would hear her. As if reading her thoughts, Dumbledore shooed them all away. She stopped and waited for a moment, and then he began walking, and she fell in behind him. She felt Gabrielle begin to struggle again. She whispered just loud enough for him to hear her

"Stop."

She readjusted the girl so that Gabrielle's face was in the crook of her neck. When Hermione began purring softly again, the young girl stopped struggling, but whimpered

" _Soeur?…" __**(sister?)**_

"_Vous la verrez bientôt. Je promets."__**(**__**You will see her soon. I promise)**_Hermione waited a moment to make sure she was comfortable, and then spoke again, "okay."

It felt like it would take forever to get to Madam Pomfrey, and even though they all knew that Apparating them would have been easier, Gabrielle just didn't have the strength to survive it. After dodging and winding around students and teachers alike, they finally made it to the hospital wing. Dumbledore opened the door, holding it for Hermione and Gabrielle. Hermione saw Professor McGonagall, Madam Maxime, and Harry, who was lying down on one of the beds asleep, but no Fleur. Looking around she finally spotted the older witch; she had tears in those gorgeous eyes and was pacing the room. But she wasn't going to let them scare Gabrielle, so she spoke softly.

"All I ask is that everyone stay a little ways back except for Fleur and Madam Pomfrey."

Everyone looked about for the voice.

"I'm serious when I say that."

With that being said she took the cloak off, and all that was heard throughout the room was gasps, and grinding teeth.

As she walked to the bed she heard Gabrielle whimper again

"_Soeur?" __**(Sister?)**_

Fleur was next to her in a flash, tears running down her face as she spoke, "_Je suis ici, bien ici" __**(I'm here, right here)**_

The young girl opened her eyes and began to cry again.

"_Je suis désolé, si désolé... c'est tout mon défaut !" __**(I'm sorry, so sorry... it's all my fault!)**_

"_Non! Vous défi ne pensez pas cela. Son non votre défaut_." **(**_**No! Don't you dare think that! It's not your fault**_**.) **Fleur said, her voice cracking with emotion as Hermione placed the girl in her sister's arms.

Hermione had started to move away when she felt a tiny hand grab her.

"No, please… you… promised you wouldn't leave."

Hermione smiled gently down at the young girl. Lifting her hand she caressed her cheek.

"I'm not, but I need to talk with the headmaster and you need to let Madam Pomfrey take a look at you, okay?" Gabrielle looked as if she didn't believe her. So she through her trump card out again. Purring softly, she waited till the girl was a little calmer before she spoke again. "I promised you that I would bring you to your sister, didn't I?"

A small nod, and the purring continued.

"I won't leave, but I have to talk with them." Seeing Gabrielle relax somewhat she smiled, "I'll be right over there, okay?"

What Hermione didn't realize was the effect that her purr had on the older sister.

Hermione walked towards Dumbledore, although she could Feel Gabrielle looking at her to make sure she didn't leave. She approached the headmaster. This was something she didn't want to have to show anyone, but knew that in order to save the girl's life she had to. She looked over her shoulder again, and she smiled, watching the two sisters hold on to each other for dear life; Fleur speaking to Gabrielle in calming tones. This actually helped Hermione to do what she had to do. She quietly asked McGonagall, Madam Maxime, and Dumbledore to join her on the far side of the room. She didn't want to disturb the girls. She pulled out Gabrielle's torn clothing, and handed it to the headmaster.

"This is all that's left of her clothing."

They all looked at the clothing in shock

"She was poisoned as well," Hermione told them. "I... I tried to get as much of it off of her as I could." She closed her eyes. "I believe he used a knife." When she opened her eyes, they were hard.

"And not just for cutting either." Suddenly Madam Pomfrey was next to them looking at the clothing. "You are right about the poison and the knife. This is the most brutal case of rape I have ever seen, Albus. No one should have to go through what this child did."

Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"But what I want to know is why she is wet, as if she had a fresh shower?"

Hermione looked over at Gabrielle to reassure the girl. It was a good thing she did for Gabrielle was looking for her, so Hermione smiled at her, and then turned her attention back to Madam Pomfrey

"That would be my doing. I took her to the small waterfall and helped her wash up some. It was then that I noticed the poison."

"Well it's a good thing you did, because if you hadn't she would not be with us now," Madam Pomfrey told her. With that she moved and grabbed a few potions, and then went back to tending Gabrielle.

Hermione sighed. She was worn out mentally and physically, but she had made a promise, one she wasn't about to break. Unexpectedly, she felt a large hand on her shoulder, and looking up she saw Madam Maxime.

"Zank you, 'ermione."

Hermione looked up sadly at the half-giant. "I just wish we could have gotten there earlier"

Suddenly they all heard a shout, and turned to see Gabrielle struggling against Madam Pomfrey, yelling at her.

_"__NON ! OBTENEZ-LE PARTI!" __**(NO! GET IT AWAY!)**_

No one seemed to understand what she was yelling about.

Hermione came up behind Fleur, as Fleur tried to reassure her sister that it was only a healing potion.

"_Soeur, c'est un breuvage magique curatif, honnête!" __**(Sister, it is a healing potion, honest!)**_

Gabrielle once again sobbed and curled up into a ball, holding onto her sister for dear life again. _"NON ! Qu'il n'est pas... Svp... pas plus " __**(NO! That it's not … Please…no more!)**_

Kneeling next to Fleur, Hermione rubbed the two sister's hands. The purr came on its own, and this time she did hear Fleur gasp, she looked over at her and their eyes met, but it was quickly broken when another sob came from the young girl.

"_Gabrielle, ce qui est lui que vous ont si peur de ?"_ _**(Gabrielle, what is it that you are so afraid of?)**_

When the girl didn't answer, but only stared, Hermione followed it. Hermione looked at the potion, and then she saw a glint and realized why she was so frightened. As she walked around the bed, she felt eyes on her and looked over to Gabrielle, who was watching her intently. She looked at the small medical table, and she picked up the knife laying there. She saw the fear in the girl's eyes. She picked it up and walked to the other side of the room and placed it in a drawer. Everyone watched as Gabrielle physically relaxed. She finally allowed them to give her the healing and dreamless potion _only_ because Fleur was giving it to her. Within a few moments the girl was fast asleep.

Hermione watched Fleur's tears fall soundlessly, and it tore her heart out. She had loved the Veela since she had first seen her stepping down from the carriage. The Silvery blond hair blowing in the light breeze, it was as if the wind was mocking her by bringing the Veela's scent to her, telling her that she was the one who held the key to your heart, but that you would never be able to have her. She closed her eyes; she was so tired of fighting it. She was tired period.

"Hermione?"

She turned and saw Harry looking up at her from the bed. She sat next to him. "Hey."

Harry looked down and over at Gabrielle, but the curtains where closed.

"How is…" began Harry.

Hermione sighed again. "She was poisoned Harry. That bastard used a knife on her."

Harry's eyes got wide. "You mean?"

All she could do was nod. He began to shake….

" Harry??" Her tone was a warning, but it went unheeded.

Harry leapt up shouting, "I'll kill him! I'll Fucking KILL HIM MYSELF!"

Hermione heard Gabrielle begin to whimper, so she shoved him against the wall… HARD. She whispered in a harsh tone "Now you listen to me Harry James Potter. He will get what he deserves, but you have to control yourself or she will never trust you. Do you understand me?"

Harry just stared at the person behind Hermione, but Hermione wasn't finished with him yet. She wanted an answer; a very loud growl came out as she slammed him against the wall again.

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" **

Looking down he sagged his head against the wall and nodded, but that wasn't good enough for her.

"Say it," Hermione demanded.

"I understand."

She held him for a moment, and then cupped his face. "I'm sorry."

" For?"

"Slamming you against the wall."

He laughed

"Let's just say you knocked some sense back into me."

He nodded towards someone behind her, she turned and saw Fleur looking at her. Her eyes were red, puffy, and questioning, but Hermione could have sworn she saw something else there too…but couldn't make it out. She felt Harry stand up under his own strength.

"I'm going to go back to my room." He began to move but then stopped. "Are you going to come?"

She shook her head. "No, but could you bring me a change of clothes?" She looked at her clothes. She was still covered in blood and mud.

"Yeah, I'll have Ginny get them and I'll be back down in a few." With that he left the wing.

Hermione knew Fleur was still watching her so she turned back towards the French woman. She was no longer standing behind her but sitting on the bed that was next to her sister's, tears flowing down her face and falling onto the sheets.

"Why did 'e do zis to 'er?"

If it weren't for Hermione's sharp hearing she would have missed what Fleur had asked her. She sat down in front of the woman and took her hand, "I wish I could tell you, I really do."

Fleur began to weep. Hermione did the only thing she knew...pulled the beauty into her arms and held her.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Days… it's been three days since they found Gabrielle

Three Days… it's been three days since they found Gabrielle. Three days of watching over her. Three days of Ron and Ginny being bodyguards over the four inside the hospital wing. Three days of Ginny bringing them breakfast, lunch and dinner while Ron sat outside of the wing making sure no one went in. If they did he would stand two beds away from Gabrielle's bed, close enough to protect her but far enough away not scare her, while Ginny took his post outside. Three days of Harry, Ron and Ginny covering for Hermione in classes, getting her class work and turning it in. Three days of Harry bringing clothes for Hermione and Fleur to change into. Three days of Ron and Ginny making sure that the rumors of what happened were stopped. Three days that Fleur cried herself to sleep in Hermione's arms. Three days that Hermione didn't sleep but an hour or two a night. Three days while they watched Gabrielle's life slowly seep away.

On the forth day things took a turn for the worse; Gabrielle slipped into a coma. No one could understand why, Madam Pomfey tried to everything she knew. Fleur cried, Harry grew even more silent, Ginny and Ron stood guard and Hermione began to remember.

* * *

It was snowing lightly, and she was playing with some of her friends at the park. As they played, they noticed that the snow began to fall harder, so they each went back to their own homes. One by one they went; finally leaving a nine-year-old Hermione just a few minutes walk from her front door. She saw her father putting up some of the Christmas decorations, while her mother was telling him to come inside because there was a snowstorm on its way. Hermione smiled at them and started to run towards the house when suddenly she felt a pair of hands pull at her and toss her into the back seat of a car. She hit her head on the far door and blacked out.

She didn't know how long she was unconscious, but when she came to she realized that she was in a small room tied to a rather old squeaky bed. Her arms were tied to the headboard while her legs were spread apart, each leg tied to the footboard. She struggled against the ropes but couldn't loosen them. As she continued to struggle a man appeared in front of her. He grinned cruelly at her

" What's wrong Muggle? Can't get loose?"

She tried to scream but her mouth was gagged.

"Oh, I like it when they struggle." He smiled down at her, and grabbing a knife he removed her clothing. After a few minutes he smiled down at his work.

" Not bad for someone who doesn't normally use a knife." he said as he walked out of the room once again. Blood trickled down her arms, chest and hips.

Hermione knew what was going to happen, but no matter what she tried to do to get out of the bindings she was in she couldn't loosen them. He had left her there for two hours, left her to imagine what would happen, when it would happen. Suddenly he appeared again.

"Such a lovely body you have child, only nine and yet already coming into womanhood," he whispered as he ran his fingers down her body.

Then it began, six hours of pain, six hours of torture, six hours until he was finally satiated in his wants and needs. In those six hours Hermione lost the last shred of her childhood. This was also the night that Hermione had her first taste of magic. An hour after he left, and her tears had stopped falling, she grew angry. Once again she began to pull at the ties that she couldn't see. She was not going to go down quietly, not to him. She felt a burning sensation in her hands, her vision sharpened, her body felt as if it was on fire, and unexpectedly a growl came grumbling deep from within her chest.

The man came back into the room " What are you doing, muggle?" he hissed. She didn't say anything when the man reached for her. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of it. Suddenly he pulled his hand back, his hand blistered from the heat of her body. "What the…" He never got to finish the sentence. There was a large Pop and two women appeared, a tall blond and a shorter brunette.

"Back off of zee girl." said the blond

"Like hell I will, you half breed Wench!" He lunged for Hermione but didn't get far before the heat hit him again this time knocking him down.

The brunette went to grab him, but then backed off. "Where in the hell is that heat coming from?"

The blonde's eyes grew wide, as she pointed to Hermione. She whispered "Zee girl."

Hermione could feel the heat surround her, and when she felt as if she was ready to explode, she let out a scream that came out as a growl, Suddenly a large fiery feline stood over Hermione, glaring at the man and freezing him on the spot. Then the cat looked down at the young girl and nudged her gently and she promptly passed out.

The man didn't move due to the fear that was rooting him to the spot. The large feline jumped on the man, engulfing him in flames while tearing him to shreds. The two women couldn't believe what they saw. The screams were so loud that the women had to cover their ears. Then there was nothing but silence. They watched in awe as the cat walked up to the girl and gently nudged her arms down, and then closed the girl's legs. Looking up at them it smiled, and then disappeared into the nine year olds body.

The blond woman walked over and picked the girl up, looking over at her partner. "She eez so young, Minerva. Why would zome one do zomezing like zis?" she asked in a heavy French accent.

"I wish I knew. She reminds me of your girls Apolline."

The French woman held the girl tighter. " Oui. I do not know what I would do eef zomezing like zis would 'appen to my leetle ones."

The women were silent as they Apparated to just outside the Grangers Home.

"I just wish we could heal her completely." Minerva said

" Zo do I."

When Hermione woke she found herself in her room. She tried to get up, but a soft hand was on her shoulder pushing her back down

"'ou must take eet slow."

" Who are you?" Hermione tried jumping back but the pain was too much and she shouted from the shock of it hitting her.

The blond smiled softly " A friend, 'ermione. Just a friend." Reaching down she pulled a potion from her bag. "I need 'ou to drink zis. Eet will 'elp 'ou sleep."

Hermione stared into the blue eyes of the woman. Something about them made her feel…safe. She decided to try and reach the potion but couldn't because of the pain. Apolline smiled again. "'ere, let me 'elp 'ou take zis." With that, she helped Hermione up and tipped the potion so that girl could drink it. Hermione made a face and almost gagged from the taste. "Eet does not taste good but eet will aid in 'ealing 'ou." Apolline laid the girl back down and pulled the covers over her. " Now go to sleep."

Hermione really didn't have a choice in the matter, she could feel her eyes getting heavy, but she wanted to know who this woman was so she asked again "Who are you?"

Apolline leaned over the girl and kissed her on the forehead, and just as Hermione was about to fall asleep, Apolline whispered in her ear "A flower in your court."

* * *

Hermione was staring out of the window by Gabrielle's bed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Ginny looking strangely at her.

"You ok?" The red head asked

Hermione nodded

"Why is it that I don't believe you." Ginny said with a smirk

"Because you know I'm not. Who is at the moment?" Hermione spoke softly, looking over at Gabrielle.

Ginny kept silent. No words were needed to answer the question. Ginny saw Ron peek through the door, motioning for her to come to him. She knew what he wanted. "I'm going to go to get some food for Ron and me. Do you want me to bring you some?"

Hermione didn't answer. She watched Fleur hold her sister's hand, murmuring soft words to her sister. She hadn't realized that she had been quiet for a good five minutes until Ginny placed her hand once again on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I would love a plate." Hermione closed her eyes, and then looked over at her redheaded friend," Would you mind bringing one in for Fleur?"

Ginny smiled at her "Don't I always." She patted Hermione on the back

"Thank you. " Ginny just smiled and left.

Hermione turned back to the window and closed her eyes, feeling the sun heat her skin. She never spoke to anyone about her rape. Never said anything to her parents about it even though they wanted her to talk to them about it but never pressured her too much. The police had found some evidence but even so, there was nothing they could do, the man was dead. Even she knew, she remembered the large cat smiling down at her. She never spoke of the cat to anyone, even though she had seen it many more times in her life. Always watching over her in her dreams or when she was extremely ill. Sometimes she could feel it want to burst through her chest when she is extremely angry.

She also remembered the blond woman with the piercing blue eyes and how kind she was. She remembered the first time that she got a letter from her. It was four days after the attack. Her father smiled at her saying she had gotten a letter, but when she opened it she realized she couldn't read it; it was in French. Try as she might she couldn't figure it out. Then the second letter came a few days later with a package, a book on how to speak French. The second letter was in English, and made her smile as she read it. It was one of her most prized possessions.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I see you have been trying to figure out the first letter I sent you. That is good, ma chérie, very good. I do believe this book will help you. There is nothing you cannot do if you put your mind to it. Remember that little one._

_A flower in your court_

Over the next few years she would get letters from her, asking her how she was doing, how her classes were, always checking up on her, and all of the letters where in French. Each time Hermione would ask what the woman's name was and each time she got the same answer

_"I'm but a flower in your court, ma chérie, just a flower_."

She hadn't realized that there were hidden messages deep within each letter, not until the fourth one, when she held the letter close to the fire and saw an eagle move over the page. Each letter always had some animal, symbol or figure in it. Each time Hermione would go to the library and search out the meanings of each thing and write back to her. Most of the time she got it right but on the rare occasion she did get it wrong, another book was delivered to her for her to read and learn from. Some were in English, some in French, and even a few in Spanish.

When she got her letter for Hogwarts, the letters then began to come by owl and the books were more magical. Everyone thought that it was because she was a muggle-born that she wanted to learn everything. They didn't know that it was the letters from a woman who saved her that started her hunger for knowledge.

But now this brought her back to the rape again. She kept her eyes closed thinking. _I haven't spoken to anyone about this except Flower and even then, I barely wrote much. _Hermione sighed._ What am I going to do?_

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. She knew that if she told Gabrielle it would make it a little easier for the younger girl. It would give her someone she could relate to, who could understand what it was like, but she had to be honest with herself. She didn't want to go down that road again. It was still hard to think about. Suddenly she felt as if she were being watched. Opening her eyes she turned to look over her shoulder only to see Fleur's puffy red-rimmed eyes mere inches from her. They stared at each other for some time, and then Fleur spoke to her gently, "'ou seem to be remembering zomezing unpleasant and pleasant all at once."

Hermione nodded and smiled sadly "How are you holding up?" she asked, ignoring the question altogether.

Fleur looked over at her sister and could feel the tears begin to well up again; brushing them aside she said "I will be better once she is awake and getting well."

Hermione stared at Gabrielle with such sadness in her heart " The physical will heal but the mental will take time. It's not going to be an easy time for her. Not for a very Long time."

Fleur watched Hermione, _She eez not telling me everyzing_. Fleur thought to herself. Taking Hermione's hand she lead them to a bed near Gabrielle's and sat down, pulling Hermione to sit in front of her. " What were 'ou zinking about?"

Hermione just sat there staring at Fleur, and then looked down. She couldn't tell her. Not now… not when she needed to be strong for the both Gabrielle and Fleur. She couldn't do it. During the past three days they had gotten much closer; they had spoken of their past, where they came from, how life was different being a muggle and a witch. She just… she couldn't do it. Even though she knew she would need to talk to Gabrielle about it. It wasn't that she didn't trust Fleur. It was more then that. It ran so deep that even she didn't understand it.

"Pleaze tell me."

Hermione could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears. A few stray ones fell and Fleur gently wiped them away. "Eet must be zomezing 'orrible eef 'ou can not tell…" She never finished the sentence. Fleur's eyes got wide as she realized why Hermione was unsure of telling her. " Eet 'appened to 'ou, didn't eet?" She whispered so softly that if they hadn't been so close to each other, that neither of them would have heard it.

It was as if the dam broke; all the years of holding in the pain, heartache and fear came rushing forward. Her tears began to fall harder and harder, one after another. Hermione made no sound, but only looked up at Fleur and nodded. She closed her eyes trying to stop the flow of water from them but to no avail. Unexpectedly, she felt a set of arms wrap around her and pull her down on to the bed, a hand moving her head to lie on the woman's chest. She held tightly to Fleur as if she was her lifeline as her tears continued to run down her face.

"Shh I have you, ma chérie I have you."

Fleur held Hermione tightly to her body, letting the girl cry. She began to think about the girl in her arms. Fleur didn't understand why she felt the way she did towards Hermione. She remembered climbing out of the carriage to have a gust of wind whip through her hair, then moving it out of her eyes to see everyone looking at them. Except her eyes didn't look to just anyone. They hit on a bushy haired girl. She wanted to look more but everyone was so cold that they began to push her towards the castle. Then when they all entered the great hall she saw the girl again, but this time Fleur looked straight into Hermione's eyes and it set her mind and body on fire. It took all her strength not to stare into those warm brown eyes every time their paths crossed. Something about her made Fleur want to loose herself in nothing but earth-warm eyes and rolling brown hair.

All of a sudden Fleur heard a soft purring sound. Looking down she saw that Hermione had fallen asleep. Reaching down she gently moved a stray hair out of the girls face and watched, with some amusement, Hermione nuzzle into her breast a little, the purring growing a little louder. She tried not to moan as she felt her body begin to burn with a need that only Hermione could put out. She didn't understand it. Why such a sound would make her feel like that? Although each purr was different one was soothing to her and another made her body burn with need. She didn't understand it, and at the moment she really didn't mind. As if realizing the effect she was having on the older girl, the purr changed once again. This time the purr made Fleur's body relax and she felt very sleepy. She kissed Hermione softly on the forehead and fell asleep.

Ginny walked in to the wing and smiled. There on the bed was Hermione lying on Fleur, whose arms were wrapped tightly around the young Gryffindor. Ginny went by the bed and placed the two trays down. She went and got a blanket, and covered the two sleeping beauties, but as she covered them she heard a strange sound. Listening closer she realized that Hermione was purring, shaking her head.

"Good night kitty cat." Ginny said with a small smile. With that she moved back and closed the curtain around the bed and left.

* * *

Well here is the second chapter. I'm having to rewrite the third once because i feel like i am pulling away fromt eh story line and maybe adding to much very quickly. ANYWAYS! Please review, review review.. i so love them:)

I hope you are enjoying this story as much as i am writing it. I know it deals with some dark subjects but there will be happy endings for all the girls, although it will get a bit rough before it gets better.

Thank you for all the reviews i recieved before. I really didn't think people would like this story due to its darker content, but I'm glad you did. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for all the reviews! I never thought that this story would be this popular! WOW... thank you guys so much. Well here is the third chapter ENJOY!

Seven Hundred miles away

Apolline tossed and turned in her bed, having a nightmare no mother should have.

"_**Help me please! Someone…"**_ She heard her youngest daughter scream. She could see her fighting a shadow of something…something she couldn't make out. _**"Leave me alone!"**_ Suddenly she saw what the shadow was, a white haired boy hitting her daughter, cutting her, and then raping her. Then she saw her little girl fall into a deep sleep never to awaken. Apolline sat up quickly, the sheets of the bed thrown to the side, her breathing heavy, her voice panicking, "Gabrielle!"

Jean-Luc woke up quickly as he heard his wife scream. Turning to her, he could see the fear in her eyes. "Apolline, what is it?"

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and another woman stepped in, her face showing the same worried look as her husband. "Apolline?" the woman quickly ran to the bed and wrapped her arms around her wife trying not to get her to wet from the shower she just stepped out of.

Jean-Luc brushed his wife's silver hair to the side. "Another bad dream?"

Nicolasa rolled her eyes. Leave it to their husband to state the obvious.

Apolline nodded her head slowly grabbing his hand, pulling him into her while she hugged Nicolasa tightly. "Yes." She whispered.

Nicolasa looked over at her husband. Their eyes locked, both of them thinking the same thing; time to check on the girls. They never joked about Apolline's dreams. Jean-Luc quickly got out of bed and began to dress while Nicolasa kissed her wife tenderly "You go take a shower and I will make breakfast."

"I will begin packing so we can leave." Jean-Luc said as he buttoned the last button of his pants and grabbed a trunk, filling it with clothes for the three of them.

Nicolasa took Apolline's hand and pulled her up from the bed. _"Go shower_" she said softly in Spanish _"We will have everything ready for you when you come out."_

Once they heard the shower running, they turned to each other. Jean-Luc tossed a few more clothes into the suitcase, and then handed her her sword, and a robe to change into. "'as she talked to you about zese dreams?" he asked Nicolasa.

Nico sighed as she changed, "No. She will not tell me anything." She then sat on the bed, her face in her hands "I do not like this Jean-Luc, her dreams are nothing to play with." She looked up with tears in her eyes "She was screaming our little girl's name with such fear."

Jean-Luc crossed the distance quickly and hugged her. "We must be strong for her… for them. " He closed his eyes, and then opened them quickly when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"You saw part of the dream." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He sat next to Nicolasa.

"Yes."

Nicolasa caressed his check. "So did I, and what I saw…" she looked away for moment to compose herself, and then turned back to look at him "We need to hurry. I only hope we are able to stop it from coming true." She got up quickly, wiping her tears. "I will make us something quick to eat." With that she walked out the door.

Jean-Luc shook his head. Standing up he began packing a few more things, thinking to himself about his life. He never imagined it to be like this. To love two women, to actually have a family, to be a father of two wonderful girls, he looked over at the portrait on the wall. It was a gift from Nicolasa's youngest brother. She had wanted one that didn't move. It was an odd portrait. Most would think that the children should be sitting in front of them while they stood behind but Nicolasa wanted a portrait that showed what their family was truly like, and now for the first time he understood why. There he saw Gabrielle smiling up at them while Fleur was holding her hand smiling at her little sister. His wives looking at both their daughters with such adoration, and he was standing behind them all grinning mischievously, a snowball in his hand ready to throw it at Apolline. He looked away, letting a lone tear fall. Closing the suitcase he walked over to the painting and let his hand run over his girls, he prayed to the gods that they would be all right.

Meanwhile Nicolasa busied herself with making a quick breakfast for them, her hands shaking. She hoped that what she saw would never come true, but they both knew if Apolline had such a powerful dream that one should be wary, that it could possibly come true. Placing the small tray of fruits to one side she summoned her falcon, a gift from Gabrielle.

"My friend, I need a favor, one that will have you crossing the Atlantic. Think you can make it?" She whispered softly in Spanish. Ana tilted her feathery head and chirped. "I need you to find Saito for me. Give him this." Nico pulled a small satchel from her robes. "He will understand once you give it to him." Reaching up, she caressed the falcon's feathery head "Please my friend, as quickly as possible, then hurry back. We will be at Hogwarts." Ana quickly flew out the window. Nico watched her for a moment then went upstairs, with breakfast in hand.

Apolline came out of the shower pulling her hair up in a ponytail. She looked over and saw Jean-Luc caressing the portrait of their family. "I remember when we got that. Gabrielle laughed when she saw you with the snowball in your hand."

Jean-Luc chuckled. "Yes and Fleur giggled as Gabrielle pointed out that it looked like I was going to hit you with it instead of Nico."

"If you could would you have?" Apolline smiled softly despite the situation

"Ah, that my love, is something you will never know."

A sudden movement caught their eyes; they both turned to the window just as Ana flew by.

"Did you?"

"No" answered Jean-Luc

"I sent her to find my brother." They both turned to see Nicolasa with a small tray of fruits and bread. "Let us eat something, and then we shall leave."

Where Apolline was their seer, Nicolasa was the healer of their group while Jean-Luc was the warrior, but that didn't mean you would want to cross either woman in a fight, and neither of them argued with Nico. After eating a few pieces of fruit, they joined hands and Apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry sat by the lake leaning up against a small boulder, his mind wandering over the past few days. He couldn't believe everything that had happened. Draco's parents had arrived not too long ago and he wasn't thrilled at all about that. He had a feeling that the boy was going to get off scot-free. Something he really didn't think should happen. Although when he looked at the Marauder's Map in his hand he saw Lucius pacing back and forth while Draco's mother walked out the door. He continued watching as he saw her head to the Hospital wing; He got up quickly and ran towards the wing. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath he looked at his map again and three new figures appeared. His eyes became wide and his only thought was that all hell was about to break lose.

* * *

Ron sat on the bench munching on a few pieces of bacon that were left of his breakfast plate, when he looked up and saw a woman with stark white hair walking towards him. He knew who she was and was not about to let her pass through these doors. Standing up, he got in front of the large double doors with his arms across his chest, trying to make himself look larger then he really was.

Narcissa looked over at the red-headed boy and had to smile inwardly. Such passion to protect someone, one that wasn't even part of the school, in some ways she wished that her boy would have such passion again. Sighing softly she waved her hand as if to dismiss him "You can let me pass, I only wish to see the girl."

"No." Ron said firmly.

Narcissa was taken back. He dared to say _no_ to _her_? "You can let me pass."

"And I said No."

The doors opened and Ginny came out, her hands on her waist, "I believe you heard what my brother said."

Narcissa looked past them into the large room. She saw the older sister lying in the bed with the muggle-born, which deep down didn't surprise her. She then looked to the bed next to them. The curtains were closed. _So that's where they must be keeping her_, Narcissa thought to herself.

"I only want to help," Narcissa said gently.

Suddenly Ron and Ginny felt a hand on their shoulders and turned to see Madam Pomfrey smiling down at them, the madam of the hospital nodded, and they moved out of the way. The two Weasleys moved to the side, but Ron followed Narcissa inside, taking his normal post, while Ginny took over his post on the bench outside. "_Such loyalty to their friends, __it's__ a wonder that those two were not sorted into Hufflepuff", _was crossing the mind of Madam Pomfrey.

Narcissa looked around the room again and her heart broke. She could only imagine what the girl was going through, even though her husband and son were determined to have nothing to do with this. In fact she was very angry with Lucius right now. How dare he take up for their son's actions? What Draco had done was unforgivable. "Please Madam Pomfrey. Is there any way I can help?"

Pomfrey just stared at her for a moment, and then took the sample of poison she had scraped off Gabrielle's clothes. "Yes, perhaps you can tell me what type of Poison this is."

Narcissa took the small vial and studied it for a moment. Opening it, she took a small whiff of it and almost choked. "I know this smell but I can't place it. "

"You can't place it?" Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at her. "So you are familiar with the poison then?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Not with the poison itself, but with one of the ingredients to make it. It's called Pokeroot, any part of the fleshy plant is extremely toxic, but as far as the rest I have no clue. Plus I have no idea how it would effect someone with Veela blood." This lead to another question that has been bothering Narcissa since she arrived. "Why hasn't she been moved to St. Mungo's?"

Pomfrey took the vial from her and sat it down. "It wouldn't make much of a difference. I have sent samples to them and they are no closer to knowing what it is. So to keep her comfortable we decided to leave her here." Pomfrey then turned her hardest stare on Narcissa, "Your son knows the poison, ask him what it is so I can cure the girl." Pomfrey's voice was a cold one. One that very few people had ever heard coming from the gentle nurse.

This caused Ron to do a double take. He never heard that tone from Madam Pomfrey. It chilled him to the bone. Hoping to avoid getting caught eavesdropping he looked over at Fleur and Hermione and noticed that Hermione was awake, looking over at the two women talking. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Slowly she extracted herself from Fleur's arms and stood next to him, neither of them saying anything, just listening to the conversation the Nurse and Mrs. Malfoy were having.

"I have, but my _husband_ refuses to let him speak to anyone about it." The way Narcissa said, "my husband", was enough to tell the Madam that she didn't agree with Lucius. "I have tried to get as much information as I can, but I'm sorry they will not tell me anything."

Narcissa was racked with guilt. She had to do something, anything she could to help the girl get well again. So she asked again. "Is there anything I can do… anything at all?"

The Madam looked Narcissa in the eye, trying to judge, to see if help was what she was truly offering. What she saw panged at her heart. The guilt of what her son had done was weighing on Narcissa. Placing a gently hand on Narcissa's shoulder she smiled grimly at her "Help me try and find a cure."

Narcissa smiled softly, "Thank you."

With that the two women began going through all the books and medical journals they could find, trying to find something about the poison that was running through the young Veela's body.

* * *

Harry arrived right as Narcissa walked in with Madam Pomfrey. He looked at Ginny "Her parents are here," he whispered to Ginny.

"I know." Ginny nodded behind him and he turned. There came Dumbledore with two women and a man. They did not look happy at all.

"All hell is about to break loose," he whispered to Ginny.

"You think?" she answered sarcastically

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier_

Arriving at the Gate they were met with Dumbledore's worry-etched face.

"Please follow me," he requested. Turning, he lead them to an empty classroom, there waiting for them was Minerva McGongall.

"Where are our girls?" Apolline asked hastily, Jean –Luc placed a hand on Apolline's shoulder while Nicolasa wrapped her arms around the tall blond.

"Apolline, let us explain first." Minerva said gently. She knew how hot-tempered Apolline could be.

Apolline could feel the Veela in her trying to come to the surface. Her little girl could be hurt and they wanted to talk. She heard a soft accent voice speaking to her in a mixture of Spanish and French "Mi Amor, let us give them a chance. Never go into a situation without knowing what to expect." Apolline looked over to Nicolasa and sighed, leaning back into her arms.

Jean-Luc watched his wife for a moment, making sure she would be all right. Noticing her calm down slightly, he turned to Minerva. " Tell us what has happened."

As Dumbledore and McGongall explained, the three parents' emotions went from anger, sorrow, and pain, to determination. They still had time to save their little girl's life and nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

Dumbledore walked with the three behind him. He could feel the tension running through the parents behind him. This was one of the things that he hated doing as Headmaster of a school. Having to tell parents that something horrible has happened to their child. A school was supposed to be a place of safety, not a place where crimes and horrors were committed. _What was this world coming too? _He thought sadly.

Upon arriving, he smiled at Ginny. He knew her brother would be inside as was usual these few days. He nodded at both Harry and Ginny. "We shall be inside if we are needed. "

"Senór Dumbledore if I may, I wish to speak with both of them." Nicolasa asked.

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, and then nodded "But of course."

Nicolasa squeezed Apolline's hand "I'll be just a moment. " Jean-Luc nodded but Apolline was hesitant. "Trust me, amor. "

Apolline looked to Jean-Luc then back at Nicolasa "Okay, but…"

Nicolasa gave her a quick kiss. "I will be there very soon."

With that Nicolasa watched her partners go inside, and then turned to face the younger adults. Smiling she moved to the bench and patted both sides of it. "Sit, I only wish to ask a few questions."

Harry looked over at Ginny and shrugged. Ginny sat next to the Latin woman, while Harry remained standing. "I'll just stand if you don't mind."

Nico nodded "If you wish. My Name is Nicolasa del Carmen Jimenez-Delacour. Pero you can just call me Nico." She smiled at both of them. "And your names are?"

Ginny spoke first; she liked the woman sitting next to her. She emitted a calm that Ginny hadn't felt since the whole incident. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

Nicolasa smiled "Ah, si, I should have known. I know your father Arthur." Looking over at Harry she nodded, "and you?"

Harry wasn't too sure, but the woman before him seemed to have a gentle soul. What was it that Professor McGongall had told him? _Look into someone eyes and you can tell if they are trustworthy or not._ So he did just that. Looking into the woman's eyes, he felt a calm that he hadn't experienced in a very long time. In fact, the only time he felt this calm was when he was with Hermione just relaxing by the lake.

"I'm Harry Potter."

Nicolasa cocked an eyebrow "The boy who lived?" He nodded

"Well then my little Gabrielle is very lucky to have such kind friends around her " She placed an arm around Ginny, and then held her hand out to Harry. He took it "I need you to remember something unpleasant, but please, it is very important. When you two found Gabrielle was there an out of place smell or liquid anywhere? A vial of some sort?"

Ginny snorted "You mean besides all the blood we saw?" Ginny felt the woman tighten the grip on her arm. Ginny looked up in to Nico's eyes

" Si, besides…"

"I'm sorry," Ginny felt like an ass for saying that

"No, Ginny, it is alright. One would think blood would be an out of place liquid, but please, I need to know. It is very important."

"We didn't see or smell anything but you may want to talk to Hermione about it. She mentioned something when we got back here to the wing," Harry said to her.

Nicolasa eyes got wide for a moment "Did you say Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?"

Harry tilted his head to one side "Yes, she was the one who … well heard Gabrielle screaming. So we followed."

Nicolasa stood up, kissing Ginny on the forehead and Harry as well. "Gracias, Thank you so much." Standing up she entered the wing, but before she walked in she turned around and held out her hands. "Come."

They looked at each other, and then followed her inside.

* * *

Stepping inside, Apolline searched for her girls, spotting Fleur laying down she ran to her.

"Fleur!"

Fleur quickly woke up and turned to see her mother running towards her and her father following suit. Suddenly she got the wind knocked out of her from her mother's crushing hug. She looked over at her father, who merely smiled and whispered, "I'll wait till your mother lets you breathe before I hug you," but he decided to hug his daughter anyway. Fleur held on to her parents, but then started looking around as if looking for someone.

Hermione and Ron noticed this. "Is it me or is she looking for someone else?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione couldn't answer. She was in shock. Standing right before her was the woman who had saved her all those years ago. "Flower?" She didn't realize she had said anything that is until Fleur's eyes hit hers.

Ron looked over at Hermione. "Who is flower?"

Hermione jumped at the slight touch on her shoulder "Umm sorry, I …" she never finished her sentence, for Fleur was asking an interesting question.

Fleur pulled back from her parents asking, "Where is mami?"

Jean-Luc spoke softly, "She will be here in a moment. I believe she is talking with two students." Standing up, he took his daughter and wife's hands and lead them behind the curtain.

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed they had just emptied. She couldn't believe it; Flower was here, actually here. Hermione bent over, placing her face in her hands. She was trying so hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. This was too much, too much to remember all at once. Her head began to hurt and throb. She rubbed her temples. All the memories of that night came flooding back to her again. The pain and aguish of it all and then seeing Gabrielle going through the same thing, it was too much. "Too much…" Hermione fell to the floor unconscious.

Nicolasa ran to the fallen girl,but Ron was already there, picking her up and placing her on the bed. The curtain opened and Fleur looked, "MAMI?" Then she saw Hermione limp in Ron's arms. "HERMIONE!"

"Quickly, get me a cold towel and the nurse," Nicolasa spoke to anyone who would listen. Ginny quickly got the towel while Harry ran to get Madam Pomfrey.

"Fleur, help me get her out of these robes."

Fleur nodded. She knew better then to question her mami when she was in this mode.

"What is your name?" Nicolasa asked Ron.

"Ron… Ron Weasley."

"Tell me Ron, what was she doing before she passed out?" She questioned him as she took the towel from Ginny and placed it on Hermione's forehead.

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey was there, "Mr. Weasley answer the question," she ordered, as she took over the care of Hermione.

Nicolasa took a step back, letting the nurse do her job. In an instant Fleur was in her arms hugging her tightly. Holding on to her daughter she asked Ron again.

"Ron please what was she doing?"

Ron shook his head. "Umm she was shaking, rocking back and forth, and she began to rub her temples, stating that it was all too much." He kept pulling at his robes. Was it him, or was it getting extremely hot in there?

"Too much?" asked the madam.

"Yeah, she kept mumbling it. Umm is it me, or is it getting really hot in here." He kept tugging at his shirt. He had already shed his top robe.

Pomfrey had noticed the same thing. Grabbing the towel from Hermione's head, she noticed it was completely dry. "What in the world?"

Suddenly Minerva entered the room. Feeling the heat she quickly told Ron, Ginny and Harry to leave. Apolline and Jean-Luc emerged from behind the curtain; they were about to ask about the heat when Apolline looked over at Hermione and she remembered. She quickly spoke up to quiet the chatter. "Lizten to 'our 'ead of 'ouse. GO!"

The three Gryffindor students went outside while Nicolasa told Fleur to go behind the curtain and stay there. "Mami what's going on? What is happening to Hermione?" She kept turning to look over at Hermione, who at the moment was tossing back and forth on the bed. Moaning softly… _no not a moan,_ thought Fleur, _a growl_. _She's growling!_

"Go and stay with your sister." Nicolasa pushed her behind the curtain and closed it.

The adults had no idea what to do. Every time they got close to the girl the heat would send them back again.

Narcissa came out from the office "Pomfrey why is it so …"

She never got to finish her sentence for Hermione suddenly arched her back and let out a loud scream, which changed slowly into a growl. When she finally stopped screaming she fell back on the bed. In front of them was a large feline. The same one Apolline and Minerva saw over 6 years ago. It jumped down from Hermione and pawed the curtain open.

Fleur looked up quickly and took a quick breath. There in front of her was a large cat made of flames, staring at her. Then it moved over to Gabrielle. Jumping on the bed, it sniffed at her a few times, and then jumped down, circling Fleur, and sniffing her as well. As if finding what it needed, it moved past Hermione's bed until it saw Narcissa. A low warning growl came forth as it moved towards the woman.

"Oh damn." Narcissa whispered as she took a step back. Suddenly the cat pounced on her, pinning her to the wall. It was as if it was looking for something, something that luckily Narcissa didn't have. Moving off of Narcissa, the cat turned back to Fleur and stared for a moment, and then it took off through the doors, leaving everyone inside the wing in shock and the three students who were outside in awe as they saw a flaming feline run past them.

Dumbledore had heard of this, but never in his life did he think he would actually see it happen. He then heard Pomfrey ask a very important question

"What in hell was that and where in hell is it going?"

Both Apolline and Minerva's eyes widened, but Jean-Luc spoke what was on their minds, "The boy."

Narcissa took off running. She may not have agreed with what her son did but he was still her son. She got to the room in which her son was locked and heard screaming. She struggled with the door, and yelled to be let in, but couldn't budge the lock.

Dumbledore waved his hand and the door opened to reveal Lucius trying to fight off the feline. He was on the losing end of the battle for the feline gave one good swipe of its paw and knocked him unconscious. It then turned its attention to Draco. Draco took a few steps back trying to find a way out, suddenly the cat pounced on him, but just as it did with Narcissa, the flames never engulfed him. All that was heard was a low growl and the words "Always remember what you and your people have done." Then it stepped back and let out a loud roar, then disappeared.

Draco slide down the wall and began to scream at the top of his lungs. His eyes looking inward as if remembering, and he was. He was remembering what it felt like to be Gabrielle, remembering every little thing he did to her. Then when he thought it was over he was hit again but this time he felt what it was like for Hermione. He never knew whom the second rape victim was only that he knew her and this rape was just as brutal as the first if not worse.

Narcissa cradled her son, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at Apolline, Nicolasa, and Jean-Luc. "I know he has done many evil things, and nothing tops what he has done to your daughter, but he is still my son, and I have to care for him."

She was about to speak again when Lucius woke up and sneered at all of them. " Woman, how dare you even speak such trash and say…"

Narcissa had had it. Gently placing her son down she stood up, and faced the man she once loved. "How can you stand there and defend him? After everything he put that girl through! I know he did those things to her and he will take the blame for it, but you are more to blame then he ever was! I blame you for turning our son into the monster that he has become. I have tried for years to bring back the good boy I once knew. The one who loved simple things in life, who didn't care about the difference between a muggle born, mixed breed, or pureblood, the little boy who loved a simple walk by the lake! To watch the birds fly overhead! To see all the joys in the world! You took him away and made a monster! " Narcissa was shaking, her anger taking hold. Every time Lucius would try and say something she would cut him off. "You and I are through Lucius. I will have no more of this." Taking her ring off, she threw it at him. "No more watching you pull our son deeper into the evil you want to call home. No more." Narcissa turned her back to him and walked over to Draco, who was shivering as the nightmares hit him again. His voice already horse from the screams, he finally passed out.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me woman!" He went to grab his wand, and suddenly he found a sword at his neck.

"I would be very careful if I were you Senór Malfoy. You are treading on very thin ice." Nicolasa held her sword tightly. "I have no problem running this through you." She wasn't fond of the man before her, but after hearing what the poor woman had to endure and the child, you could say she downright hated him.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to stop me, muggle?"

She detested being called that, so with a quick flick of her wrist she left a cut running the length of his cheek. She smiled smugly at him "Care to see what else I can do?"

He touched his cheek "You bitch! You made me bleed!"

Nicolasa grinned, "Si, and your blood is red like mine."

He made another attempt for his wand, but suddenly he found himself staring down four others. Lucius sneered at them as he spoke with a venomous tone, "When the dark lord returns you will have no place to run, muggle. You poor excuses for lovers will not be able to protect you, and I will be happy to watch you scream, but until I can enjoy that this round is yours."

He suddenly found another slash across his face, though this time it came from a wand.

"Until zat day comez Malfoy it would be wize for 'ou not to inzult my wife and 'usband or 'ou will be finding 'ourself once again at the end of my wife's sword," Apolline hissed at him.

Knowing when he was beat, he tried to walked out of the room, this time to be stopped by Narcissa. "What poison did you give him Lucius?"

He merely turned to her and laughed at her until he found himself shoved up against the wall by a very angry Frenchman.

"She asked 'ou a question. What poison did 'ou give 'our son to use on my daughter?" Jean-Luc began lifting him up, to where Lucius could barely touch the ground. Lucius laughed again "There is no antidote, at least not one that you can get here in time. It takes three weeks to make it and she barely has two weeks left to live."

For the first time during the exchange, Dumbledore spoke. His voice was hard. " Lucius, I do believe that there are some Aurors who wish to speak to you."

A woman with bright pink hair and a man with dark black hair walked into the room. The man with black hair began speaking.

We are here for Draco Malfoy, but upon hearing what has transpired, Lucius Malfoy you are under arrest on three counts of attempted murder, giving a minor a controlled substance, and as an accessory to the rape of Gabrielle Delacour. Anything you say can and will be used in court. "

The woman with pink hair smiled wickedly, "So its best you keep your trap shut."

"Mr. Delacour, would you please put down Mr. Malfoy?" Jean-Luc tossed Lucius to the floor.

With that she cast a binding spell and took Lucius to a safe spot so that she could Apparate back to the ministry.

The man looked down at Narcissa "I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but I need to take your son as well."

She looked down at her little boy. "I'm so sorry." Her tears fell, and a few hit Draco.

"Mum?" He mumbled

Narcissa smiled softly down at her son. The voice was of the little boy she once knew. "Yes honey I'm here."

"What's going on?" He stared at his mother and then looked around the room at all the people. "What did I do? I did something bad didn't I? Mum? Please tell me. What did I do?" He held onto his mother for dear life. "Tell me? Why do I have these horrible memories in my head about two girls?" All Narcissa could do was hold her son and cry.

Nicolasa couldn't take it anymore; reaching into her robe she pulled a small bag out. Opening it up, she pulled a vial of blue liquid out and kneeled before the mother and child. "Draco, I want you to drink this. It will help you relax."

Draco looked at the strange blue liquid, then his mother who nodded a yes. He took the vial and drank it in one swallow. "It tastes like candy." He smacked his lips together like a six-year-old boy who just got a treat.

Nico smiled at him "Si it is made with many sweet things."

Suddenly Draco felt really tired, "Is it suppose to...mak… y …" He never finished his sentence for he fell asleep.

"What did you give him?" The man with black hair asked.

Nico stood up while Jean-Luc helped Narcissa with Draco. "Just a simple sleeping potion, it will last 6 to 7 hours. Then he will wake up, but let him wake up on his own." The man just nodded as Jean-Luc placed Draco in his arms.

As they began to walk away Narcissa turned back to Gabrielle's family, "If I could undo all of this I would. I know that no matter how many times you hear it, it will never be enough, but know I am truly sorry for what happened." She then followed her son to the ministry.

* * *

Fleur just stared at Hermione, who was now sleeping; the only noises she made were small whimpers. Looking down at Gabrielle, she moved a stray hair back behind her sister's ear. Leaning down she whispered in French, "I'll be right back. I love you. Wake up soon, please." She kissed her cheek.

She then walked over to Hermione and sat at the edge of the bed. Brushing her hand through the girl's hair, she asked softly, "What are 'ou, 'ermione?"

She heard Harry, Ron and Ginny come up behind her. They all wanted to know the same thing.

The four stared at Hermione in silence; the only movement was Fleur brushing the girl's hair back. Once again she asked. "What are 'ou 'ermione? An angel, a love zat I wish could be mine?" The last part of the sentence no one could hear, except for one. One whom they all thought was gone.

"She is yours."

Four heads turned to see the feline staring back at them. It walked slowly towards Fleur and placed its enormous paw on her hand.

"She is your soul-mate. Now, and for all time."

* * *

I hope you like this... yes i know i did a twist on Draco ;) I used to work with the mental challanaged ( i can't spell lol) and i work with the worse cases aka rapist and such...we had three who had split personallitys.. two would revert back to children as in 5 and 7 year olds and one would actually age which was really weird cause he was 17 but when he split he was a 30 year old man.. very scary..

Please as always review... I loves the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is very short.. sorry.. but its not flowing right...grrr... I"m hoping a nice long walk will help lol I hope you enjoy it:)

* * *

"Gabrielle." The gentle voice whispered. "Gabrielle…"

Gabrielle turned her head towards the voice and slowly tried to get her body to move. Little by little she began to feel her legs, arms, and then she moved her fingers.

"That's it little one. Open your eyes," the melodious voice whispered to her.

"Mére?" The young girl suddenly felt extremely soft fur nudge her.

"No, little one," the voice replied.

Gabrielle realized that there were two people with her. The caring voice and whomever the soft fur belonged to. She then heard a soft purring sound and felt a set of teeth grip her shirt and pull her up. She turned to see what had grabbed her but all she could see was a set of very large, very long, teeth. Two were longer then the rest, they looked like a little like one of the swords her mami carried with her. Well one was long; the other was broken in half.

"Don't worry she won't hurt you. In fact she is here to help us." The teeth let her go and Gabrielle stood on her own feet, a bit wobbly but at least she was standing. She would have fallen if not for the quick reflexes of the large feline. Steadying herself a bit more she slowly shook her head trying to clear it. Bringing her hand up to it she closed her eyes from the bright light. "Ugh…where am I?"

"A safe dream."

Gabrielle turned slowly around. She wasn't too sure if her legs would hold her up so she kept her grip on the cat. What she saw amazed her. There standing in front of her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The woman's hair was very long and blond, but not a blond like hers. The woman's hair was more of a corn silk blond, while the woman's eyes were a soft grayish blue. The woman stood about the same height as her mami, but had a thinner look to her. Pulling her thoughts back to her, Gabrielle then remembered she had called this place something. "A safe dream?"

"Yes." The woman smiled softly at her

"What is a safe dream?"

"A place where the spirits of old and new may speak to and help each other," spoke the soft voice of the cat she was leaning on.

Gabrielle's eyes grew wide. "You…can speak?"

The cat chuckled "Yes, plus much more." The large cat smiled, and then roared loudly.

"Half-tooth be nice." The woman smiled, "don't go scaring the girl."

"Forgive me Celestia, it has just been so long since someone else could hear it besides you and Fire." Half-tooth smiled apologetically.

"Come let us all go for a walk and we will answer any questions you have." Celestia stretched her hand out. Looking back and forth between her companions Gabrielle slowly took it.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Gabrielle," said Celestia as they began to walk through the field of flowers. "I know you have questions for us. So please feel free to ask them."

Gabrielle wasn't sure what to make of all this. Her mind was filled with so many questions; she didn't know what to ask first. What happened to her? They said it was a safe dream but she was still a little scared. She began to remember…remember what had happen to her. The clouds began to darken, thunder could be heard and the rain began to fall.

Celestia pulled Gabrielle into her arms and cooed into her ear "You're safe here, Gabrielle. You're safe, no harm can come to you here." Celestia held the girl for some time while Half-Tooth looked over them watching the on coming storm.

Little by little Gabrielle relaxed, and she realized that even though she remembered what happened she didn't feel all the pain. She turned to look at Celestia, confusion showing in her eyes.

"You seem to be a little confused." Celestia smiled down at her "Maybe this will help some." Standing up she waved her hand towards a tall set of trees. The three walked through the opening and there in front of their eyes was Gabrielle lying on a pillar of water, with roses surrounding her.

Gabrielle walked towards herself. It was a little eerie looking down at herself, but what she saw was even more disturbing. There were so many cuts, bruises, and scratches all over her body. Her eyes got wide and she quickly turned to back to her escorts "Am I dead?"

Half-Tooth walked to her speaking softly. "No, not yet." She nudged her hand to get her attention looking up at her "But we need you to try and remember something."

Suddenly a unicorn appeared before them. "Forgive me Celestia for disturbing your talk with the little Veela but Fire is here. He wishes to speak with Half-Tooth."

"Its alright Natasha. I believe we should all met with Fire." Turning to Gabrielle she motioned for her to come. The group of four walked back into the field of flowers. "Gabrielle it is very important that you try and remember the incident that happened with Draco."

"More to the point we want you to remember what he put on the blade he used on you."

Gabrielle jumped and turned around quickly. For the first time since she had arrived here she was frightened, truly frightened. There standing in front of her was a huge cat, flames flickering from its nose, ears and eyes. When it walked she could see the flames on its paws as well. Gabrielle was about to say something when Natasha began to scold him.

"FIRE! Do not be frightening the girl! She has been through enough!"

Fire bowed his head "My apologies, but my other halves are extremely upset." Looking up at the girl he moved slowly to her, doing something that he hoped would allow her to remember him. He purred.

She knew that purr, knew it well enough to know the owner of it. "Hermione?"

Fire smiled "No but close. I am one of her halves."

"We haven't explained that yet, Fire." Stated Celestia

"Ah, well then I will let the scholars do their work, but now I must do mine. Please do you remember seeing anything that would allow me to give a clue as to the poison he used?"

Gabrielle once again took herself back to the memory, and as before the clouds darkened, the thunder and lightening fought, and the rain began to pour. Small glimpses ran through her mind. Loud noises, flashes of metal…wait "I remember…I remember him pulling a gold vial out of his robes. It looked very familiar. One mami told me that I should always be very careful with. It has to be kept in a solid gold vial or it will leak through. "

"Thank you, little one…thank you." Fire was posed to leave when he smiled and turned back to her. "Listen to what the scholars have to say to you. Trust in them and in your heart. The rewards will be more then worth it." With that Fire took off to the north and disappeared from sight.

"I should be returning to my half as well. She is a little worried at the moment." Natasha smiled "It has been a great pleasure meeting you Gabrielle. Until we cross paths once more." Natasha began to trot away when Celestia called out

"Natasha!" The unicorn turned its head towards them

"Please tell her I love her" Natasha neighed and slowly disappeared; only her voice was left "I always do."

Gabrielle wanted to know what these halves were, so she asked, "Celestia, what is a half?"

Half-Tooth chuckled, as did Celestia. "You have heard of soul mates?" Gabrielle nodded "Well that is a half, but sometimes a soul is spilt into three like your parents. We still call them halves for the ease of it."

Gabrielle was following but something didn't make sense. Fire and Natasha were halves but they were animals. She heard a low laugh coming from Half-Tooth.

"You are wondering why there are animals as well?"

Gabrielle nodded

"For thousands of years we animals have watched over humans. Watched you grow, evolve so to speak. Some didn't get too far, but others made leaps through evolution and as always we watched and waited. As time went on some of us bonded with humans. Some became werewolves, others veelas, centaurs; I could continue listing but I believe you understand what I am saying."

They had stopped by a large lake. Celestia waved her hand again. Two chairs, a table and some food appeared before them. She waved her hand again and a large fish appeared before Half-Tooth. She grinned at her human. She nibbled it for a moment and smiled "You always knew how I liked my fish." Celestia just smiled and sipped her tea.

Gabrielle watched the two as she took a bit of her bread. It suddenly hit her "You're each others halves." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, we are." Answered Half-tooth as she continued eating her fish, and continued to explain between bits. "You see Gabrielle, as we watched we realized that some of use would be bonded for life and many life times after. And just as humans evolved, we also evolved through our halves."

"But why did Fire say halves, as in plural?"

Celestia put her tea down and leaned back in her chair. "Some halves are like your parents, they are a soul split into three, but on the rare occasion there are souls who are bonded to an animal spirit and have a human spirit as well. Your sister is one of them. Fire and Hermione have been with her since this all began eons ago. In fact they are one of the first to have this happen." Celestia suddenly got very serious. "Listen to what we say here, Gabrielle. The rape was not supposed to happen. Some one knew you were close to your soul mate and wanted nothing but to stop you from finding him. You both are destined for great things, and you will need your sister, Hermione and Fire's help for this to pass." Celestia placed a comforting hand on Gabrielle's arm. "I know we have told you many things that don't seem possible but you must trust us and trust in yourself."

Half-tooth spoke soothingly "Love is the most powerful healer there is. Let it flow over you, from your family, your soul mate and your friends. Trust in them; listen to what they have to say and most importantly, love them in return."

Gabrielle sat there for a moment, wondering who it could be, when she noticed the lake water begin to simmer. She looked to her companions for an explanation, but all they did was smile. "Go have a look." Celestia said to her.

Gabrielle got up from her chair and walked to the edge of the lake. Looking down at the simmer it began to grow and form a pillar. The water flowed, twisted and finally began to take shape of a boy she knew, a boy who was growing into a man, a man who was willing to kill for her to keep her safe…Harry James Potter.

* * *

"Soul Mates?" asked Fleur; her hand never stopped caressing Hermione's hair.

Fire grinned at this. His half was always a very caring woman, no matter what lifetime she was in. "Yes. You and Hermione are true mates; true halves always seeking each other through time. And with time, I slowly became a part of her. A third to your halves, watching and waiting for the right time." Fire laughed seeing the faces of the four in front of him. "Please understand, I am no scholar, that is our half's area. I'm your warrior when you both need one and you, Fleur are our healer. "Fire tilted his head. "My time is short. I must return to Hermione. Listen to me; tell them Gabrielle said that the poison was kept in a gold vial."

He then turned his attention to Harry, "She is going to need your understanding and patience. Love her and it will be enough. Remember that." Fire then turned his attentions to Ginny and he smiled widely "Search for she who understands things that other would dismiss."

Fire then jumped up and settled on top of Hermione, looking at Fleur he purred at her "Your sister will be able to explain halves more to you, when she comes back to us. But you must hurry, I fear her time is growing short."

They all watched as Fire slowly disappeared into Hermione.

6

* * *

I love review so please review :) and of course if you have any ideas on which way you want to see this go please let me know.. i'm hitting a road block here, (sighs)


End file.
